


as long as you're mine

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: As Long As You're Mine, M/M, PWP, Poetic Porn, Songfic, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: And if it turns outIt's over too fastI'll make every last moment lastAs long as you're mineSilver and Flint share a night of passion, before they have to head to battle.Set between S3 and S4. But actually that's not so important :)





	as long as you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, forgive me.  
> Song: As long as you're mine from the musical Wicked

__

_Kiss me too fiercely_  
_Hold me too tight_  
_I need help believing_  
_You're with me tonigh_ t.

Darkness surrounded them. The night a calm protection from the demons lurking in the light of day. Tonight, only they counted. Tonight, only they existed. Tonight, it was only Flint and him. Together. Connected. Two bodies but one soul.

Brittle lips conquered his, rough against his mouth, wild and fiercely. Fingers dug into his flesh, nails bit his hips as they pulled him closer. A moan bubbled up from deep down, kissed the air of their shared breaths and illuminated the room. To John it felt like salvation. There was nothing that could convince him he was more alive than this shared moment of passion.

He needed Flint. He needed _James._ He was painfully aware that no one other than this ruthless, vile, stunning… gentle man could make him survive and face the next day.

 _My wildest dreamings_  
_Could not foresee_  
_Lying beside you_  
_With you wanting me_

If anyone had told him a year ago, he would freely give himself over to the most feared pirate captain in the New World, John would have laughed out loud. He was smarter than doing something as dangerous. Wiser than being so reckless. But here he was, drowning in the touches given by hands that could easily kill. All he found in them was life.

Flesh to flesh. Skin to skin. His body sought out connection, the most primal one given in humanity. It felt like fire consumed him, like lava ran through his veins, to burn every last thought that was left. To just feel and enjoy and savor.

“James,” he sighed, his voice breathless with want. Searching fingers found his hair, gripped his damp curls tightly and tilted his head. Lips found his again, closed them, stopped his silver tongue to keep on speaking. There was no need to beg for more. No need to ask for redemption. John could see it in glowing, ocean-green eyes. James wanted him just as much. Needed him just as much. To survive. To see a reason to fight.

 _Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance_  
_And crossed some borderline_

Yesterday this would have not been possible. Yesterday this had led to disaster. But today things had changed. A border had been crossed, walls had been knocked down and understanding had risen. All it had needed was a shared drink over a buried treasure, a sword’s blade at his neck and a war which loomed at the horizon. If not today, the chance would be likely gone. If not today, they didn’t know what to fight for.

Tonight however, nothing of it mattered. Regardless of the war, regardless of their pasts, shared or not, tonight all that counted was to have each other close. As long as they had each other, as long as they belonged to each other, the horrors of the future couldn’t touch them. In this moment, there was only bliss. In this moment, there was only the night, him and James. Connection. Pleasure. Devotion.

 _And if it turns out_  
_It's over too fast_  
_I'll make every last moment last_  
_As long as you're mine_

His hips bucked into the flesh above him and the shared passion crushed him like waves crashing against coarse cliffs. Footing was found in strong muscled arms which held him tightly. Drowning was so easy when the sea was two ocean-deep, green orbs. Burning was so easy when fire was auburn framed lips. He died in those arms, to be resurrected by featherlight kisses, coaxing him to take the lead.

This wouldn’t last. Nothing of this night, of this moment, would last. It was more than likely that one of them would die in the oncoming battle. If John was honest to himself he hoped it rather be him than any other he loved. Carrying loss seemed like the most maddening thing. Yet, it was impossible to conclude an outcome. It was the last thing on his mind to even try. But what he was certain of, was to make these precious minutes of intimacy last. So once fate took this, James, from him, he could live in his memory. It was a tragic outcome to consider. But right now, John couldn’t care less.

As long as they were true, he would give and take and selfishly live in their shared moment of bliss.

 _Maybe I'm brainless_  
_Maybe I'm wise_  
_But you've got me seeing_  
_Through different eyes_

  
“John! Oh, _John!_ ”

The melody of James’ moans was the sweetest music, a tune so charismatic in his ears, it sounded like golden bells rung only for him. There was nothing poetic to his words. They were raw and broken, born in the heat of clashing bodies. Nothing of their shared night was aesthetic, but god beheld, it was beautiful all the same. Art in its purest form.

For the first time, he saw the world as it was. Without painted delusions, without lies to see a meaning in evil. Names didn’t matter, stories fell silent. Tomorrow John had to stand up again and be a person he wasn’t. Oversee shadows, fight monsters and play a person he had never wanted to be. Tonight, though, all he saw were the lines on James’ forehead, the wrinkles around his eyes and the scars on his face. Familiar as they were, in this proximity, when not even air separated them, they looked different. New. Whole.  His to worship.

 _Somehow I've fallen_  
_Under your spell_  
_And somehow I'm feeling_  
_It's up that I fell_

Stories of witches, of mermen and sea-gods were told. Some of them created by his own voice, some he only ever heard in whispered murmurs. John had naïvely believed none of them true. It was impossible to alter the weather, to bewitch the sea and to trade death with life on Davey’s locker. James was human, as was he. This moment was not proving otherwise, but it was close. It was so close.

Every touch, every kiss, every thrust emitted sounds from his throat, John had not believed to be able to utter. He was feeling, with every fiber, from the tips of his hair to the nails of his toes. He was feeling, pleasure cursing through him like shock waves and James… James was the cause.

They easiness with which he played him was inhumane. It shouldn’t be possible for a man to make him feel so much. To make him yearn while he was satisfied, to make him give while he took, to shatter him while he felt whole. This was the power of James Flint. This was the power of this god of a man. To undo him in the most magical way, rob his heart and give his own in return.

 _Every moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I'll wake up my body_  
_And make up for lost time_

He was flying, he was falling, he was floating but never crashing down. His body didn’t belong to him anymore, but was owned by James. Completely and thoroughly and nothing of it was a mistake. If this was a sin, then only because they hadn’t shared each other’s company earlier. There was completion in their doing. Deep understanding connected them in spirit, while pure passion linked their bodies.

If this was a sin, then he wished to bring hell to heaven and erase every source of sanity. If this was a sin, he wanted to rain fire upon the land, burn it to the ground, for something knew to bloom. Something in which this was considered as the blessing it was.

 _Say there's no future_  
_For us as a pair_  
_And though I may know_  
_I don't care_

Fiercely, committed and inseparable, they grasped for each other. Fingers entangled, their hands a union. Shiver after shiver rasped through his body, earthquakes opened him up and he sought the destruction of coherency. James was buried deep within him, where he belonged, where they belonged. Under the covers of night truly no daylight could separate them.

It wasn’t about to last. Tomorrow people would pull at their connection, try to cut the bond. It was foolish to hope for a future. It was foolish to hope for another night. Foolishness had accompanied John since he was born and maybe it was foolish as well, to not believe in their partnership. Their friendship. Their Love. Love.

“Hold me,” he rasped, and James did. He did.

 _Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_Come be how you want to_  
_And see how bright we shine_

The world claimed to know them. Claimed to know their deepest souls to be evil and dark and villainous. Oh, how mistaken the world could be. How mistaken to clad a man in shadows when all he consisted of was light.

“You’re so beautiful!”

It was true. There was nothing, _nothing_ of James that was not beautiful right now. Freckles like stars. Eyes like the sea. Hair like a warming fire and a body like secrets uncovered. How could John find him anything but beautiful, when James’ back arched, his mouth opened to release a deep moan and his fingers scratched red lines of mercy over John’s skin.

Fireworks exploded in front of his eyes, when James’ release erupted into him. Satisfaction almost palpable in the air _._ The beauty of this moment was written in golden letters, and they spelled out that what mattered most was James’ pleasure, not his.

 _Borrow the moonlight_  
_Until it is through_  
_And know I'll be here_  
_Holding you_

Emeralds, treasures of the sea, bore into his soul and softened like a storm which had died out. It made John smile, genuinely and honestly. This was their night to hold onto.

“Be mine.”

The words reverberated through his whole body, made him shiver and rekindled the fire that hadn’t burned out completely. A moan slipped from his lips, his mind unable to form a coherent answer. This was their future to seek out.

“Stay.”

Sparks of fire set him aflame like dry grass. He burned and loved it, loved to fall to ashes under James’ clever fingers. They held him. Treasured him. Undid him. This was their hearts to share.

“Forever.”

With the moon as their witness he allowed forever to be an option. Came under the soft yellow light. Lay bare his soul. And knew he was held.

_As long as you're mine_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me giddy. Ramble with me on [tumblr](https://arzani92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
